La plus belle d'entre toutes
by Enclume
Summary: Chapitre unique.Des filles de deuxième année Poufsouffle ricanèrent en la voyant passé dans le couloir mais la jeune fille ne leurs porta pas attention et ne murmura qu'un faible "jalousie".


Disclaimer:Rien est à moi,tout est à JK Rowling. Il n'y a pas de spoilers du cinquième tome dans cette fic à chapitre unique.  
  
La plus belle d'entre toutes  
  
Il était une fois...une jeune fille très jolie. Tellement jolie,à vrai dire,qu'elle était la perle de l'école.Sa beauté était telle,que les gens ne pouvait la regarder longtemps sans détourner le regard,par pudeur et respect.Aucune élève de Poudlard ne la surpassait par sa beauté, devant sa grandeur,ses traits caractérielle,sa grâce,ses cheveux qui, au soleil,brillaient comme l'or,ses yeux si bleu et si profond qu'on aurait juré voir deux saphirs.Devant elle,les autres jeunes filles s'éclipsaient comme des ombres,semblant pâles,difformes,presques laides.  
  
Lorsqu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un,et que son regard plongeait dans les yeux de la personne en face d'elle,elle savait que ce dernier restait marqué jusqu'au plus profond de sa chaire,comme victime d'une sainte apparition. Comme si il avait vu la plus belle chose sur cette terre.  
  
Ça la troublait un peu parfois. Mais elle agissait comme si elle ne le remaquait pas.  
  
Beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'une telle beauté ne pouvait que rendre heureux.Mais,pourtant,il lui arrivait d'être triste. Bien que ça ne durait jamais guère lontemps.Mais un tel don de la nature engendrait tout de même des problèmes.De la jalousie, entre autres.Beaucoup de jalousie,en fait.Souvent des jeunes filles essayaient de la rabaisser dans la tentative desespéré de mieux paraître qu'elle.Et parfois,elle n'en pouvait plus.  
  
Elle doutait.Alors elle rabattait les poings. Elle remettait tout en question et quand elle en avait fini,quand la tempête avait passer,elle pouvait respirer à nouveau, l'âme en paix,un sourire étirant ses lèvres bien rouge. "Tu es la plus jolie,sans aucun doute."  
  
Ses parents avaient beau le lui rappeler sans cesse,à la couvrir de compliments,ce,depuis qu'elle était née,mais parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter,avec toute ces mesquineries qui se disait sur son compte par jalousie.Mais après avoir remis les choses à leurs places,le doute se dissipait de lui-même.Ils ne lui suffisait que de se regarder dans une glace pour se rassurer. Ça lui faisait peur parfois,combien les gens pouvait être méchants par jalousie.Elle en avait même peur de perdre la raison.  
  
Mais en vérité,elle perdait vraiment la tête. Pas par une quelqu'onque folie,non,mais pour un garçon.Elle était amoureuse.  
  
C'était le jeune homme le plus charmant et le plus beau d'entre tous. Elle savait qu'elle représentait tout à ses yeux,et ce,depuis leurs première rencontre.Et c'était vraiment un sentiment incroyable.  
  
Mais tout n'est pas évident. C'était souvent le chaos dans leurs vies respectives et rien n'était simple. Ils prenaient le temps.Il n'osait pas prendre les devants,et elle non plus.Alors ils se contentaient de se regarder à la dérobée, se regarder encore et toujours et peu importe si leurs vies leurs glissaient lentement entre les doigts,tant qu'ils savaient l'autre près,ou bientôt de retour,peu importait!Pour pouvoir à nouveau croire en son rêve, pour que son coeur cesse de battre.Pour qu'elle vive.  
  
Mais il fut un jour. Il fut un jour où elle crut que tout son univers basculait,qu'elle s'était tromper complétement.Le blanc était devenu noire et le noire avait passé au blanc.Elle avait tant attendu sa demande pour le bal de Noël en 4 ieme année.Mais il avait demandé à une autre.Tout s'effritait. Elle avait pleurer des jours durant,cachés sous les couverture de son lit à baldaquin.Mais elle avait trouvé,dieu ne sait où,la force d'aller au bal tout de même.Rendue sur place,ils lui avaient même semblé que les gens la remarquait moins que d'habitudes;c'est que toutes les jeunes filles s'étaient longuement préparés tandis que elle n'avait fait que se glissé dans sa robe.Elle s'était assise à coté de la table d'Harry Potter,l'air morose,ne réflichissant à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur qui se tortillait dans son ventre.C'est après quelques minutes à plier sa serviette en papier qu'elle le vit,au bras de cette fille. Mais elle vit quelque chose.  
  
Elle vit quelquechose dans son regard qui ne lui mentait pas.Il n'aimait pas la fille avec qui il était venu.C'était si évident qu'elle le jurerait sur sa vie. C'est la chose dont elle était la plus certaine au monde.Et lui,s'assoya à une table un peu plus loin,et ne cessa de jeter des coups d'oeils à sa table. Son regard semblait un peu lointain,mais elle pouvait voir qu'il la désirait, qu'il l'aimait avec une hargne et une rage dont elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'intensité.Cette soirée avait été si merveilleuse!Une des plus merveilleuses de sa vie entière.  
  
Il était une fois la plus belle de Poudlard s'en allant rejoindre son prince charmant et ses amis.  
  
Elle parcourait les couloirs de l'école,un sourire lui bordant les lèvres.  
  
Des filles de deuxième année Poufsouffle ricanèrent en la voyant passé dans le couloir mais la jeune fille ne leurs porta pas attention et ne murmura qu'un faible "jalousie".Ses amis étaient juste là,et surtout le jeune homme dont elle s'était éprise.  
  
"Tiens,si ce n'est pas la grosse Milicent qui arrive." s'écria Draco Malfoy en la voyant.  
  
Elle s'arrêta,debout au coté des autres,ne disant mots.Elle savait que si il était si méchant c'était pour garder son amour pour elle secret,comme d'un trésor précieux qu'on veut garder à soi seul.  
  
Draco repris le discours qu'il entretenait avant qu'elle n'arrive, mais elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite,se contentant de le regarder. Il parlait encore de Potter.Encore et toujours."Cet idiot à lunettes" par- ci, "ce stupide balafré" par là.En fait,il parlait tellement de lui, que,même si c'était en mal,les esprits trop perfides,les mauvaises langues et les âmes romanesque auraient pû croire en d'autre chose que de la haine.  
  
Mais Milicent savait bien que Draco n'aimait que elle,que sa beauté pouvait tout éclipser et que Draco n'en avait que pour elle,qu'il ne respirait que pour la voir sourire.N'allaient t-ils pas être un joli couple lorqu'il osera enfin se déclarer?  
  
Il était une fois,elle,Milicent Bulstrode,la plus belle d'entre toutes. 


End file.
